Homecoming
Homecoming is the ninth episode of the Third Season, as well as its mid-season finale, and the fifty-third episode of the series. Summary thumb|303px|Homecoming Extended Promo ROCK BAND My Morning Jacket PERFORMS — On the night of the Homecoming dance, Rebekah opens up to Elena about why the evening is so important to her leaving Elena with conflicting emotions. Caroline and Matt are both shocked at Tyler`s behavior throughout the evening. The evening takes a surreal turn when Klaus puts his latest plan in action. Determined to outsmart Klaus Damon enters in a dangerous partnership leading to a terrifying turn of events. The band My Morning Jacket performs in the party scenes. Paul Wesley and Kat Graham also star. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Sebastian Roché as Mikael Co-Starring * Kimberley Drummond as Mindy * Zane Stephens as Tony Trivia * Antagonists: Mikael, Niklaus Mikaelson and Hybrids * This is Season 3's mid-season finale. * Mikael is the second Original neutralized by Elena Gilbert. * Mikael is neutralized with silver dagger and white ash wood for the first and last time. * Rebekah is the third Original neutralized by Elena Gilbert. * Klaus killed Mikael. ** He is the first Original to be completely destroyed. * More hybrids are created by Klaus (the guards at the door). * Stefan confirms his age in this episode - 162 years old. * It is revealed that there are four coffins (Elijah and three unnamed members). * Katherine admits her humanity to Stefan. * Damon becomes the first vampire to kill a fully transitioned hybrid (the guard at the door of the Lockwood Mansion). * Klaus says "I will kill you and every one, you've ever met" to Stefan, this is how Katherine describes him when he's betrayed or angry. She tells this to Elena and Stefan in Katerina and Damon in The Last Day. * This is the first appearance of both Tony and Mindy *Rebekah says that nobody from her family can be trusted. It is implied that she cannot be trusted either. *Damon says "Because when this all goes down, I don't want you having any part of it." This indicates that Katherine is replacing Elena at the ball. *Klaus says that once Mikael is dead Stefan will be free of the compulsion, both things happen by the end of the episode. Deaths: * Mikael - killed by Klaus Production Notes * This episode has 3.33 million viewers in the USA'.' * This is the first mid-season finale to not feature Jeremy, Alaric or Jenna. * This is the last episode (before the two month hiatus) of 2011. The series continued airing on January 5, 2012. * This is the first time Klaus and Mikael came face to face in years. * This is the first mid-season finale to feature Klaus. * This is the second mid-season finale to feature Katherine. * Katherine makes her final appearance as a main character in this episode, and is therefore put on hold as a regular until she returns in future episodes. Continuity * Klaus returns (in the present) in this episode. He was last seen in'' The Reckoning'' 'And in ''Ordinary People, he appears in a series of flashbacks.' * Katherine Pierce returns in this episode. She was last seen in ''Smells Like Teen Spirit when Mikael fed on her. This is the last time she appeared in season 3. * Anna was mentioned by Bonnie. She was last seen in Ghost World. Cultural References *Homecoming is an American tradition, where alumni are invited to return to their Alma mater, usually for a special Football game. Normally there are several activities including a parade, cultural events and decade dances. The homecoming tradition started in 1911, so Rebekah would have heard of this dance. *Portland is a city in Oregon . It was incorporated in 1851, coincidental just a few years before Mystic Falls. It is home to bands such as "Paul Revere and the Raiders". Recently its been home to a number of indie bands. *Caroline says she does not want to get into a "vampire threesome" with Tyler. A "threesome" can mean many things, but usually it means when three people are engaged in sexual activity together. It's a common element in sexual fantasies, and it is hinted that's what Katherine wanted with the Salvatore brothers. *BeerPong is a drinking game where players try to land a ping pong ball at a cup of beer at the other side of the table. Rules vary tremendously. Elena also mention kegs - in past episodes they always show somebody chugging at beer kegs. *Big Bad Wolf is a term used to describe the fictional wolf that appear in many cautionary fairy tales, like "Red Riding Hood" and "The Boy who cried Wolf". He is an archetype of a menacing, predatory antagonist. *Elena says that they must let Stefan go. "Let him go" is a music by Bob Marley, but I think the reference is actually to TVD's own soundtrack music, "Holding on and Letting Go", because although they say they are letting him go, they are actually holding on to hope. *This is a great example of Unspoken Plan Guarantee : the very detailed the Zany Scheme is more likely to fail. It's Katherine's simple unspoken plan that works in the end... Quotes :Mikael: "This is the only weapon that can kill an Original." ---- :Mikael: "You do what you can, and I will kill him." ---- :Damon: "Elena, if this thing blows up in our face, just remember only one of us heals quickly." ---- :Stefan (to Elena): "I'm compelled to protect you. And if I look at your track record at highschool dances, it's pretty tragic." ---- :Mikael (to Klaus): "Nobody cares about you, anymore, boy. What do you have? Other than those whose loyalty you forced. No one. No one." ---- :Damon: "It's very Katherine of you." :Elena: "Not the way to make me feel better about myself." :Damon: "It was a compliment. Sort of." ---- :Caroline (to Tyler): "I finally almost got your mom to stop hating me, so I probably shouldn't get caught in some kind of vampire threesome with her son." ---- :Rebekah (to Mikael): "Whatever father rubbish you're thinking, save it. Nothing you say matters to me." ---- :Katherine (to Stefan): "Humanity is a vampire’s greatest weakness. No matter how easy it is to turn it off, It keeps trying to fight its way back in. Sometimes I let it." ---- :Klaus (to Stefan): "Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy-looking people it’s literally a breeding ground for werewolves." ---- :Mikael: "You were never the one I was after." :Rebekah: "Nik was my family. If you were after him you were after me." ---- :Tyler (to Stefan): "It’s not a party, man. It’s a wake." ---- :Tyler: "I’m sorry I stabbed you. It’s the only thing I could think of to get you out of there." :Caroline: "Oh yeah? Not, ‘Hey Caroline. I’m worried about what might happen this evening. So maybe you should go home and watch Dancing with the Stars'." ---- :Bonnie: "You're mad at your little brother. You'll yell at him a little, teach him a life lesson. But you cant really be mad like I'm mad." :Elena: "Bonnie..." :Bonnie: "And you shouldn't have to be. He's your brother. So no I can't really talk to you about it." ---- :Damon: "Do you trust me?" :Elena: "Yes." :Damon: "Then you have nothing to worry about." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries Extended Promo 3x09 - Homecoming Pictures 3x09-01.jpg 3x09-02.jpg 3x09-03.jpg 3x09-05.jpg 3x09-06.jpg 3x09-07.jpg 3x09-08.jpg 3x09-09.jpg 3x09-10.jpg BehindtheScenes2x09.jpg tumblr_ltkx6kcOcS1r3g8iuo1_500.png Katherine-Homecoming-Maybe.jpg 127104--50180814-400-uc6ad4.jpg 127104--50180815-400-ua09fe.jpg 127104--50180820-400-u1a9f4.jpg 127104--50180824-400-u8fc23.jpg 127104--50180817-400-ud1886.jpg 127104--50180826-400-u0c724.jpg 127104--50180848-m750x740-u27894.jpg vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h46m46s20.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h47m02s211.png|mikael giving dagger to elena vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h47m38s58.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h47m50s179.png|damon and elena vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m31s50.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m01s42.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m44s191.png behindscenes-homecoming.jpg|Claire Holt Behind The Scenes-Homecoming|linktext=Claire Holt Behind The Scenes-Homecoming TVDCASTMMJ.jpg 168.JPG|Stefan being one step ahead of Klaus TheVampireDiaries CW 3x09 Homecoming21-1-.png|Mikael being killed 309VampireDiaries1097.jpg 309VampireDiaries1026.jpg 309VampireDiaries1668.jpg 309VampireDiaries0966.jpg 309VampireDiaries0703.jpg Normal 302.jpg Normal 235.jpg Normal 197.jpg Normal 185 team klaus.jpg Normal 147.jpg Normal 092 rings.jpg Normal 057.jpg Normal 008 homecoming.jpg Katherine3x09.jpg Damon-Elena-3x09-damon-and-elena-26736224-889-720.jpg Kath matt 3x09 1-d4fwrac.gif Mikel klaus kath 3x09-d4fwt8f.gif Damon katherine 3x09 1-d4fwun2.gif Katherine stefan 3x09-d4fwuqz.gif Katherine 3x09 2-d4fwtjd.gif Katherine 3x09 1-d4fwpcr.gif See also Category:Season 3 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide